(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the placing of bones under tension during healing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Under certain circumstances, broken bones need tension applied to them during the healing process. Depending on the bone involved, current methods require drilling a hole into the bone to allow a pin to be inserted. Cables are then connected to the pin to facilitate the application of appropriate tension.
This use of pins, however, has serious drawbacks. One of the greatest risks is that of infection, the risk increasing with the time of fixation. Skin and soft tissue necrosis, and bone necrosis at the pin contact point, are also problems. Additionally, chronic osteitis of the bone is a possibility. A non-invasive alternative could substantially eliminate these health risks.
External clamps with cables attached would suffice for the application of tension, but the ensuing restriction of circulation to the flesh in contact with the clamp could result in gangrene, tissue damage and, among other complications, infection. This is because the flesh directly in contact with a static clamp, i.e., the flesh near the surface of the skin, experiences restricted blood flow. It is this surface flesh that can become gangrenous. Such a clamp should of course never be so tight as to completely restrict blood flow to the rest of the limb.